Truly,Madly,Deeply
by One.Direction.Rox
Summary: Zia is Cultural head of her school, but she doesnt really enjoy transfer programs. Can a certain Carter Kane visting her in her senior year change that? But most imporantly, can their love survive High school, family enemies, and a gang with the intention of killing them? No eygptian gods, AU. Disclaimer:I do not own Kane Chronicles. Please read and review 3
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Zia's POV

I woke up to the ringing of my alarm clock. Stupid thing! I was about to roll over and fall asleep again when I remembered it was the first day of the new school year. I was now a Senior- Hip Hip Hooray. Note the lack of enthusiasm. I rolled out of bed and Stumbled to my bathroom. I got fresh and took a shower. After about 15 minutes I chose on a golden t-shirt, Zara jeans, my Hermes belt and some black belles. (see pic) I pulled my hair in a simple ponytail and grabbed my bag. I was just about to step out the front door when I got a text from my best friend, Sadie Kane.

**Sads 3 : Hey Zia! Ready for the new day?**

I sighed and replied **: I guess so. Another year as Cultural Head. Yippey.**

**Sads3 : Lol! But anyways, we have lots of new transfer students. I'll meet you in the library AS SOON AS YOU REACH SCHOOL, ok?**

I shook my head and walked out. Transfer students. I love being the Cultural Head- don't get me wrong. I just couldn't stand this whole Transfer thingie. Don't ask why. I drove to school in record time, with 10 minutes to spare. I went to the library, one of my favourite places. I spotted Sadie immediately. Which wasn't very difficult. She was tall, 5'7" at least, with baby blue eyes and blonde hair. But she wasn't dumb. She aced history and French. Her hair had brown streaks that kind of clashed with her blue tank top, denim shorts and Purple belles. She had a simple Heart locket on her neck- a 2nd year anniversary gift from her Boyfriend, Walt Stone. She was the school's President - and he was the Vice- Head boy. Talk about great couple. I went to greet her, tiptoeing so she wouldn't see me and get excited. I sat next to her and she smiled at me.

"Hey Zia! Hows it going? We have SO much to do!"

"Woah,Calm down. Where's Walt?"

"Walt? He went to California,remember? For his father's... business thingie."

"Ohh... so what about the transfer students?"

"Oh yeah. They came last night, we'll meet them today. In the Homeroom,probably."

"Coolie."

"That's all? Zia, these are kids from all over the world! And the best part- its opposite gender pairing!"

"Oh no..."

Sadie has been trying to get me a boyfriend for the past 2 years.. this transfer program looks like a shortcut to heaven to her. God save me.

We left after some time and went to get our schedules. We had all our classes same, expect for Chemistry and algebra. Our homeroom was with Ms. honey . We went to the Council's meeting room, which was the conference room with a round table. There were 11 members total.

Julian Grace- Head Boy. I know him since kindergarden. He;s like a brother to me. Typical California boy.

Walt Stone- Vice head boy. Sadie's boyfriend. Another brother of mine. We are actually distant cousins, twice removed. Its has cocoa coloured hair, and a good build.

Me, Zia Rashid- Cultural Head.

Sadie Kane- President of our school's ativities.

Chloe Dare-Treasurer. Shes like a cheerleader,with blonde hair,green eyes and the_ attitude_.

Harry King- Sports captain. We aren't really close. All I know is he had,lyk, 25 girlfriends last year.

There were a couple other Juniors whom I didn't really recognize. We(the seniors) were all paired with a person who would stay with us, eat with us, travel with us, you name it. We got the list soon enough. I was with an eyptian guy- Carter Kane. I told Sadie they both had the same surname but she shrugged it off. Her partner was Billy Styles, a totally HOT guy from England. So unfair! But, I had to admit, Carter wasn't so bad looking. It couls have been worse. He had only his father, and travelled around the world a lot. He..um.. .like basketball and was one of the Country's best players. Yeha, give me the sports freak. Sadie was going on and on about accents and ..tea?

What was up with her? I mean, hes what? I felt downcast and I bet Sadie saw it. She shut up and hurried over. She saw Carter's pic before I could stop her.

1 second passed.

2.

3.

I went deaf.

Sadie screamed so loud im pretty sure I burst my ear drums.

And then she blabbered on about Zarter or something when I saw a group of kids approach our room. I punched Sadie and hissed , "Proffesssional. They have arrived."

And im pretty sure she replied, "Darn. I was deciding your wedding theme." The nerve of her!

But then Carter approached us. And the rest of the group as well. He looked around and went, "Um.. Zia Rashid?" I sighed. One thing in common. We both were idiots at first sight. I smiled. "The one and only! Come on, we have Chem first class...or.. Maybe Julian," I pointed at him, "The head boy has something planned."

He nodded and then Julian Spoke up. "OK GUYSS! You all have the rest of the day off,have fun,get to know each other,etc! Peace!"

I rolled my eyes at him. He jumped down and hugged me. "I was good,rite?"

I laughed."No way in partners waiting."

He jumped and hurried back to his partner, a pretty girl from spain. Carter laughed.

"Your boyfriend?"

Now it was my turn to laugh."No silly,my brother!"

He frowned,trying to see the connection and then he gave up. "Ok..."

I smiled. "Ill show you around!"

We got talking. He wasn't so bad, I guess. He came from Brooklyn, but travelled with his father everywhere. He had gone everywhere, eygpt, rome, Greece, etc. Man, was I jealous! He never knew his mother, and he teared up quite a bit. He said she had left when he was 1 year old, with his sister. I panicked and then my reflexs kicked in . I gave him a tissue and he wiped the tears. He sniffled a bit and suddenly stopped. "See this."

He pulled out a wallet and took out a photo. And you would not believe whom it was of.

I swear,she could have been Sadie's stunt double! I frowned and said "Where did you this pic of Sadie from?"

He also frowned. "This is my mom."

I just stared at it, until Carter broke the silence. "Whose Sadie?"s

I answered, "My best friend. She never knew her father. she looks just like this."

He was quiet. "What was her surname?"

I answered, and the single word multiplied the tension in the air by a thousand. "Kane"


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: Thanx to all the people who reviewed. Im so gratreful for your support! Ill try to update every alternate dya or so, but my finals are coming up in Jan. I have to study a lot, but ill try to update ASAP. Thanx! (Omigosh,3 reviews! I feel famous J ) Sorry for any typos :)**

CHAPTER 2

Me and Carter sipped our coffee. We were at starbucks and I had called Sadie to join us as well. She appeared a second later, and Carter sat up straight. "Oh my Ra."

I , guessing, it was an eygtpian curse, smiled.

Sadie, along with extremely hot British guy friend , smiled and skipped towards us. Carter was starign at her with... well, a poker face. I almost burst out laughing. Maybe it was sudden urge to laugh or whatever, but I smiled and introduced myself to Billy without being shy. Yay! Score one for me! Billy just went, "Hey. Im guessing you are Zia. "

I smiled."And you're Billy!" To which he laughed. Don't know why. I was... creeped out after that. So what if he was british and hot? This guy laughed at random times,which was NOT normal. A little part of my oh-so-annoying brain went, "Werent you laughing when Carter had a poker face? Oh, you thought that WASN'T a random time?"

And suddenly he didn't seem so creepy.

Sadie and Carter, during my mental test on Billy, had made plans to go and compare stories at a private section of the café. Which left me and billy alone. And basically our conversation went like:

Me: So Billy, you're from Britain.

Billy: Yep

Me: Isnt it beautiful?

Billy: Very! The countryside near Scotland is full of 12th century castles...(rest of speech lost due to boredom) ... DO you know that he commited suicide by jumping inot his moat,which was full of crocodiles?

Me: How very *yawn* interesting. Im from Arabia.

Billy: Really?

Me: No.

Billy: ...

Me: My parents are from Arabia. I was born and raised here.

Billy: Coolie!

Me: Collie?

Billy(laughing) : No, coolie. As in, very cool.

Me (feeling foolish) : Oh. Sorry. I have dogs on the brain!

Billy (again laughing): So, do you sing?

Me(blushing) :NO..a bit..sometimes. BUT I WONT SING FOR YOU!

Billy(again laughing-what was with him?!): Oh..I like feisty.

Me (ready to throw him in a mixer and mis him to shreds) : Excuse me?

Billy(AGAIN laughing.) : well,-AAAHHH!

(Sadie and Carter rush over)

Sadie :Omg!1 Whats wrong?

Me: Nothing. The waiter accidently spilt coffee on him.

Carter(in my ear) : Or you tripped him...

Omg. Was he watching me? I didn't whether to be angry or flattered, when my heart took the matter in its hands.. In short, I blushed. I KNOW! FOR NO REASON!

I smiled like an idiot. Carter chuckled and said, "Well, Zia, Billy, let me introduce you to my little sis... well, not so little. Saddie!"

I jumped up and hugged them. Both of them,at the same time. Difficult, but im well known for my hugs.

Billy (he didn't laugh,thank goodness) said, "Congrats!" as Carter had announced he was her boyfriend or something, and went back to grilling the waiter about his Levis.

As I laughed at a joke Sadie just told us, I thought, "What a great time im having!"

Nobody's POV

As Zia laughed with her friends, she didnt notice a man tear his eyes away from their table and sit inside a black car. She didn't know her world was going to turn upside down in a matter of days.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: Ok guys... First things first, I just realized that in the last chapter(chappie 2) the last line was "**know her world was going to turn upside down in a matter of days." **It should actually have been WEEKS instead of DAYS. :P a small typo. And im not really happy with the 2****nd**** chappie cuz I think I was babbling a lot. Anyways, in this chapter ill be taking a time leap of about one week. And one last announcement- I NEED SOME IDEAS FOR CARTER AND ZIA'S ...um... moment of confessing their love for each other? I suck at these things... Ideas are appreciated and I might include you in the story :) **

**Ok enjoy!**

CHAPTER 3

Zia's POV

When I reached home with Carter, I heard something I should NOT have heard. My mother's voice.

Oh you seriously didn't think I have no parents, did you? My dad is in Germany, for some business work. My mom and him work in the same company, so she left with him. They offered to take me along, but my love of America stopped them. Haha, just joking. They decided I would a burden on them, and so decided to leave me on my own. My neighbor used to check on me, but the old hag decided I was a "pretty, grown up young lady" and I could take care of myself. Anyways, back to present.

I just stood there frozen like an idiot.

Carter went, "Earth to Zia!" in his cute accent-wait, did I think his accent was cute? Good Lord, I need to spend less time in the sun.

He then said, "Someone's in your house, should I call the police?"

I managed to splutter out, "No, NO. Its just my mom." And then laugh like a maniac.

Carter frowned, looking extremely cute, and said, "But...she's in Germany."

For once I stared at him like he was crazy. "She can come back you know."

He laughed weakly and said, "Guess I'll be meeting her after all."

I shook my head . My mom was SO gonna blow up. She didn't urm...appreciate these transfer thingies. I was planning my funeral when something hit me.

Literally.

A kid's ball hit me on the head,.

But htne another idea hit me, Carter could spend the night at Sadie's! That way, I wont be embarrassed in front of him if my mom gets mad. I turned to Carter and said that he should go hang out with Sadie for a little while, and that I would call him back later. Carter just smiled and said, "Best of luck."

And he left for his long lost sister's awesome apartment. I braced myself and opened the door.

Now that I come to think of it, I could have done many things. I could have-

Hugged my mom to death, and in a friendly mother-daughter conservation, tell her about Carter.

Scowl as I see her holding the phone and ask her bluntly, "What are you doing here?"

Shout out all the things about Carter and run to my room.

But, oh no. I did something else. Or should I say, nothing else.

I just stood there like an idiot.

My mother gave me a warm smile and said, "Zia! My, how you've grown!"

I gave an awkward smile and said, "Yeah, well, its been a couple months. What brings you here?"

Wrronngg thing to say.

My mom's smile vanished and she looked hurt, making me feel guilty immediately. I quickly corrected myself. Or at least I attempted to.

"No! I meant it like, you were meant to visit next month! Is something wrong? Where's dad?"

My mom just gave another smile, though she didn't look so happy anymore.

"I missed you sweetie. You look so pretty. I bet you already have boys chasing you!"

And then the doorbell rang and we could see the faint shadow of a man outside our house.

My mom frowned. "I didn't mean that literally."

I went for the cool, relaxed daughter approach.

"That's just Carter, mom. My partner for the School Transfer Program."

My mom visibly relaxed and said, "Well, it's cold outside, go and bring him in. I'll get some coffee made."

I opened the door for Carter.

He grinned sheepishly and said, "Sadie is busy with um..someone called Walt?"

I found myself smiling. "Yeah, its OK. Come on in."

He came inside and we went to the kitchen. My mom was on the phone with someone. When she saw us, she looked pointingly to the counter. 2 mugs of coffee were kept. I took them and whispered to Carter to follow me.

We went and sat on the balcony. It was one of my favorite places. Carter cleared his throat and went "Your moms nice."

I snorted. "You haven't even met her."

He smiled. "Ok, -Pants. Your mom_ seems_ nice."

I laughed. "Well, your opinion. I think she looks really... business-like, ya know?"

He nodded. "Yeah. Where's your dad?"

I shrugged. "Last time I checked, he was in Germany."

His eyes grew wide and he said "You don't keep in touch, do you?"

I smirked, "Its hard when hes always busy."

He was quite. And then he spoke, "I know how you feel."

Obvisiously he didn't really know. He was just saying that to make me feel better.

Suddenly he grinned. "Lets play 20 questions."

And for the rest of the night, we sat on a mat laughing and talking about random things.


	4. Chapter 4

**HEY GUYS! Its my finals,but I have 3 days off -.- my school is crazy... and anyways, I got a few ideas for the whole Zarter-proposing-to-be-his-girlfiend thingie.. Here it goes!**

CHAPTER 4

Carter's POV

She was amazing. The way her black hair ( even if it was mostly in a ponytail) swept across her back, her amber-coloured eyes which STILL hypnotized me, her weirdness, her ability to make any unawkward moment awkward, everything, from her small birthmark or her weird habits, made me fall in love with her. It may sound cliché, but the moment I lay eyes on her, I knew she was the one. Call me obsessed, but she haunts me. I hear her laugh during exams, during a bath, during eating, heck, she even comes in my dreams! If this isn't true love Im crazy. I have always been too afraid to ask her out. Possibly fear of rejection. Until Sadie found out about my not-so-little crush on her best friend, and pressurized me into asking her out. She even teases me about her! I mean it, if I hear "Zia and Carter sitting in a tree,K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes marriage,then comes a baby in a little carriage" im gonna murder that person.

Anyways, Here I am, planning the perfect way to ask her to be my girlfriend. Why, you may think. Well, it was only a few days ago. Zia was tired, and had gone to sleep. I decided to go all Edward-Cullen on her. Hey, call me crazy, but that's what love does to people. SO anyways, I was watching her sleep(creepy, I know) when she mumbled something. It sounded like, "Cut the," and me, being my curious self, leaned in to listen. She said it again, and this time it as clearer. It came out as "Carter" . My breathing stopped, I froze in place, and keenly listened for more. She then said, "Ilamas are better."

Well, isn't that nice.

My crush true love think Ilamas are better than me. Just...wow.

Sadie found this hilarious. After laughing her ass off she told me to ask her out,or she would tell Zia everything. And then we had this awesome pillow fight, only to be interrupted by Zia.

"Wellll,. Sadie, you have a lot of work to do now."

Sadie looked around the demolished flat while I stared at Zia. Hair in a plait, a denim skirt with black tights underneath, a white full sleeve t-shirt with a green scarf around her neck and camel-coloured boots. Eyes shinging with amusement. Her beautiful amber eyes... I sucked up my drool..Her eyes caought the sunlight, the golden light looking so...

":... right Carter?"

My sister woke me up.

"Um.. what?"

Sadie sighed. "I was saying you needed to tell Sadie something ..tell her now."

What are we talking about?

"I need to tell her something?"

"YESSSS, Carter. _Something_.."

Oh.

"Oh,Um.. Hey Zia."

I facepalmed. Sadie died laughing. Zia just smiled and went "Hey"

I pulled myself together. "Ya,know. Um. Theres a movie coming out tomorrow. Shall we go see it?"

_Please say yes. Please say yes. Please say yes. Please say yes. Please say yes. Please say yes. Please-_

"...ok carter?"

"Um..ok."

"Great ! see you tomorrow."

And then she left. Sadie burst out laughing. I groaned and fell face first on the sofa.

Sadie giggled, "You didn't hear a word of what she said, did you?"

I grunted,

Sadie continued, "She said yes..and that you must make sure its not a scary movie cuz she doesn't like those."

Ohhkk...

So anyways, the date as friends (sigh) went well. Zia looked amazing, and I acted stupid.

And.. its time to ask her to be my girlfriend. I'll do it tonight. Here it goes.


	5. Chapter 5

**ZIA'S P.O.V  
**OMG! I am so nervous and excited for tomorrow, I'm going out with CARTER KANE ALONE for the first time!  
Jeez ,I hope everything goes well... wish me luck!

(NEXT DAY)

I woke up with a huge yawn. Still yawning, I turned on my back to see the time.

Oh My God.

Our first date, and I'm already getting late! The time he gave me was 12 pm, and its 11! It takes me like 2 hours to get ready and that doesn't include my half an hour make up session. I don't normally wear make-up, but for my date i'm actually willing! I have to be quick today Urghh... My life is so screwed up! How the hell do I get ready in like, 1 hr? I mean, obviously, I have to look good today... should I tell him to keep it a little late? God, what the hell should I do? He must've bought the tickets according to the time  
* LE PHONE RINGS*  
* CARTER 3 CALLING*

eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeee

"Hey Zia? How are you? Are you ready?"  
"Hey carter, uhh... yeah just 10-15 more minutes"  
"umm... Zia?"  
"yeah?"

"Do you mind If I like, shift the time to 5 pm? I mean , I have some work to do.. but only if its okay with you, if not, ill do it later!"  
*YAYAY* no, no its ok, you continue with your work, we'll meet up at 5 then! But what about the tickets?  
"thanks uhh... I have arranged for the tickets, chill.. "  
"okay, goodie :D see you later then, bye"  
"yeah, bye"

OMG YAY! Thank god I can get ready peacefully now!

**CARTER'S P.O.V  
**uhhh what should I do? Should I propose her or not? What if she says no? I guess I should wait for longer!

**SADIE'S P.O.V**

Go me! Carter and Zia, uh huh! They are going out together! Well, I shouldn't be that happy, he hasn't proposed her yet.. oh god! #MYWEIRDBROTHER! I am so going to murder him if he doesn't ask her today... Lemme call up zia and ask her how things are going! Ughhh... she isn't answering the phone! What if she's in a make-out session...  
**ZIA'S P.O.V  
**I'ts 4:59 and i'm so excited.. I hope it goes well!  
Carter just called me down and i'm jumping around.  
so, I am amazing-ally excited and extremely happy! As soon as soon as I reached down, I saw a black huge limousine standing and Carter waiting outside. _OMG! _I couldn't believe my eyes, Carter was looking so cute in his white shirt and black jeans along with his loafers... *PHHH, I need a fan :P * As soon as he saw me, he opened the door- how cute right? I actually have no clue how Sadie and carter are related! I mean seriously they are totally opposite -.- anyway, coming back to present day life, I'm enjoying the view outside and day- dreaming about our 2 siblings,our house- Oh, we've already reached . Carter got out and opened the door for me again .I smiled, he smiled back. the movie we saw was nice, but carter sitting next to me, and HOLDING MY HAND, made me feel as if I was dreaming.

I think I might have pinched myself too hard.

**CARTER'S P.O.V  
**So after the movie, we went home. I TRIED to make dinner, but I almost burnt the house down, so we ordered pizza.  
Zia and I finished the pizza and right on cue, Truly Madly Deeply by One Way or something started playing.  
OH GOD! Kill me now (A/N 3 guesses who did it)!  
_Am I asleep, am I awake, or somewhere in between?_  
_I can't believe that you are here and lying next to me_  
_Or did I dream that we were perfectly entwined?_  
_Like branches on a tree, or twigs caught on a vine?_

Zia was humming to the song. I cleared my throat  
"Do u... uhh...no! Wait. Again. Listen, i- "

_Like all those days and weeks and months I tried to steal a kiss_  
_And all those sleepless nights and daydreams where I pictured this,_  
_I'm just the underdog who finally got the girl_  
_And I am not ashamed to tell it to the world_

Zia was smiling, she looked at me  
"yes?"  
I was sweating  
"I...uh...um...really-..."  
My pathetic speech was interrupted by 5 guys crooning my heart wishes.

_Truly, madly, deeply, I am_  
_Foolishly, completely falling_  
_And somehow you kicked all my walls in_  
_So baby, say you'll always keep me_  
_Truly, madly, crazy, deeply in love with you_  
_In love with you_

I gave up but zia was looking at me.  
"yes, carter? What did you wanna say?"  
Oh, shoot.  
"Do u want coke or pepsi?"  
Zia looked at me funny.

"It's night CARTER. I'll have hot chocolate."  
Damn, i could at least ask her out on another date!

"So. There's a really nice coffee shop in the mall. Shall we go there tomorrow after school?"

She smiled. "Why not?"  
I smiled back, and Zia went to her room,and i went to the bathroom to clear my mind.

It feels as if I'm in a Nicholas Cage or whatever romantic movie. No one said love was so complicated! I thought it was all about roses, and candlelight dinners, and ,and PINK HEARTS. My life is so messed up. And Sadie- OMG, she'll kill me! Ok, so here's my will in case she decides to whack me on my head with a mallet while i sleep.

CARTER JULIUS KANE'S WILL

1. My heart for Zia

2. Sadie's heart to Walt (even if it isn't mine)

3. My PS3 for Julius. (I know you want it, man.)

4. My Lakers' T-shirt for dad. (i never really liked them much, sorry.)

Ok, i need to think positive. I think i should go to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N Ello my beautiful readers! We're so sorry we haven't updated in such a long time, i know how you guys must be feeling! Anyways, here is the 7th chappie! In one day, i mean, we are SO epic :P Anyways, enough of me,here's the chapter!

Carter's POV

I trudged through the school ignoring the whispers around me.

"Did you hear? I heard he grows weed in his garden?!"

"No way,man. He killed a bear police are looking for him."

Yes, "he" was ME. I don't even know where they get such ideas from. Guess thats High school for you. While the boys said this bullshit, the girls were more focused on how "hot" i looked in my grey Guns N Roses shirt. I mean, seriously?!

My heart belonged to Zia, and only Zia.

Speaking of Zia, she looked like she wanted to murder the people whispering about me.

A boy wolf-whistled as Zia tried to walk past him and that irked me off.

Maybe it was because Zia looked so pretty in skinny jeans, an over-large sweater (which was mine,by the way) and uggs. Maybe it was because i had gotten no sleep last night. Or maybe it was because he was the same idiot who had hit on Sadie a few days ago.

Something snapped inside of me,and the next thing i knew i was on top of him and everyone was chanting "fight, fight, fight".

I was called into the principal's office soon after.

I wasn't suspended, thank God. All i did was use some big words about how he was "disrespecting women" and other nonsense.

Zia was a bit flustered, but honestly, i was glad i did that.

Anyways, after school Zia said she had to go and get some books from the library, so she told me to go ahead to the cafe. So i went to Costa Rico (A/N that just came into my mind,lol XD) and sat there waiting for Zia.

I mean, everywhere i went there were couples kissing, couples holding hands, couples walking around. It was as if everyone was trying to rub in the fact that i had no guts to ask Zia to be mine.

Well, to hell with them.

I mean, it was too early for me to be in _love _with Zia, right? Right?

Oh God, save me.

Before i could start torturing myself, Zia came in.

She looked REALLY pretty, even though it was clear she made no attempt to look good. We ordered our coffee and talked about random things.

Right in the middle of our discussion of how unicorns were born (Zia said they were born like horses, but i thought they were born in eggs.), i got a Facebook notification.

When i checked it, i saw it was an invitation to a party at Jason's house.

Jason's a pretty decent guy,so i thought we should go.

"Hey, Zia. Jason's having a party tomorrow night! Wanna come with me?"

Zia smiled. "Sure! But which Jason, Smith or Carter?"

I looked at her,confused.

She quickly explained. "There are two Jasons. Jason Smith and Jason Carter."

Oh.

I checked my phone. "Um.. Smith! Jason Smith, why?"

Zia shook her head. "Nothing. Just wanted to know. Besides, i HATE Jason Carter. "

I frowned. "Jason.. he's in my history class. He's a decent guy."

Zia nodded. "With guys,yeah. But with girls? Not so much. He's best friends with Danny Brown, so you get the idea. "

I frowned, feeling disgusted.

Zia suddenly smiled, instantly lighting up my world. ( A/N Baby you light up my world like nobody else... sorry, had to do it! )

"So, what time will we leave tomorrow?"

I looked at her. "Um.. You go to Sadie's house to get ready. I mean, you can do...whatever girls do before a party. I'll get ready in ,like, 5 minutes so it wont be a problem."

Zia nodded. "You can pick us up at around 8, ok?"

I nodded, and then we parted ways. Zia had to go have a "girls day out" with Sadie, while I had to go meet up with Julian and his mates.

It was only after i left the mall that i realised i had another date with Zia.

Yay, Go me!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N We just wanted to say, we love all of you 3. And our accoun got hacked,so we weren't able to accesss :(. Here in india, we have just a few days of school left. So excited for the summer holidays!**

Zia's POV

I sighed as Sadie worked her so-called 'magic' on me. After reaching her house at 5, she had practically thrown me in the bathroom telling me to take a shower. Then I wore my dress- a backless black wonder. It reached waayyy higher than my knees, and my make up was doen. My hair was curled and my golden were highlighted. I also had killer black pumps.

Literally.

They were actually killing my feet.

Sadie,on the other hand felt totally comfortable in her blue pumps. With her ok-ish length baby blue dress, a necklace Walt had given her,along with a ring on her ring finger- Wait, WHAT?

I pulled her hand, almost making her fall.

"What is this, Sads?"

She pulled the duh-you're-so-stupid card. "A promise ring."

I gaped at it. "Who?Why?When?How?"

Sads looked at me as if I was crazy.

"Well, obviously Walt... and Why? Because he loved me. He sent in the mail yesterday,but told me open it when we were chatting on skype. Then,BHAM! "

( A/N I ship Salt...Ew, no its... Wadie! Urgh, the couple names are horrible!)

We both squealed for like 5 minutes.

Then Sadie remembered my make up and dabbed lipgloss on my lips.

Then we both looked in the mirror.

We were hot.

Then the bell rang, and I immediately tensed smiled and pulled me away.

"Your lover is here!"

I pushed her away grumbling. "I wish."

Sadie's POV

Aah, I was so proud of myself! Zia looked so good in that dress, and I knew Carter would be..well,gobsmacked.

I threw my door open. Carter stood there,actually looking decent for once in his life. I pushed Zia into view.

"Woaah."

Carter just stared at her. Any other time I would have slapped his face, but even Zia was staring at him too.

Zarter moment!

As much as I want Sadie to be my sis-in-law, this was awkward.

I cleared my throat and both of then jumped.

I grinned and said, "Lets get ready to RUUMMBLLEE!"

Which caused Zia to laugh a bit and for Carter to roll his eyes.

~Le car ride~

Carter: So.. are you girls gonna drink?

Zia:well,-

Sadie: Nope, we are going to this party to grow vegetables. Of course we're gonna drink, who do you think we are?

Zia: Who do you think you are, running round leaving scars..

Carter: You have a nice voice.

Zia: Thanks.

Sadie: Eyes on the road please.

Carter: Um,yeah. Can you pass me that?

Zia: Sads,pass it on.

Sadie: Here!

Carter: Thanks-wait, whats that?

Sadie: A promise ring,duh.

Carter: Who?Why?When?How?

Sadie: Well, obviously Walt... and Why? Because he loved me. He sent in the mail yesterday,but told me open it when we were chatting on skype. Then,BHAM!

Carter: You know the drill. If he breaks your heart-

Sadie: Oh shut up. He wont. I love him!

Carter:That's how it starts.

Sadie: Are you saying me and walt aren't a good couple?

Zia: Guys,please-

Carter: NO, im simply protective.

Sadie: A bit too much,don't you think?

Zia: Thank God we've reached.

Zia's POV

Finally! I was so getting sick of their bickering. Well,siblings will be siblings.

Oh,yeah, the party.

The house was large. And pretty. Inside,it was a mess.

Drunken teenagers, couples making out, dancing on the dance floor, and obvisouly, the looks form guys. Carter put his hand on my shoulder and I looked down to blush. Sadie waved her left ahdn like crazy and the boys backed off. Then she ran off to meet some guy in her chemistry class. Carter spotted some of his friends,and I saw mine. We both parted ways,and before I knew it, I was drunk,and dancing away.

The rest of the night was a blur.

I recall a few things...a hand on my back.

a soothing deep voice in my ear.

lips grazing my neck.

a black leather jacket.

Cigarette smell.

Whiskey.

Cologne.

A black van.

Darkness.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

A/N BHAM BHAM BHAM ! CLIFFYY! This is a really long chapter J And TMD is ending real soon! This experience has been the best-whoa, ill give this speech at the end!

Carter's POV

My breathing turned ragged and shallow as I ran around The mansion looking for Zia. Sadie, who had fallen asleep on the couch groaned and looked up.

"Where am I ?"

I turned to her.

"The house where the party was going on. Hurry up, we need to-"

"Chill. Where's Zia? And for heavens sake, keep your voice down. I have a hangover."

"THAT'S THE PROBLEM!"

"Er, Carter? A hangover is common if you've been drinking. Anwyays, where's Z?"

"That's what im trying to say, you.. ... ZIA'S MISSING!"

Sadie shot up.

"Dear God, how?"

"We parted ways last night. Then, suddenly, I passed out, and woke to find her missing!"

"Did you call her?"

How can I be so stupid?

"Um, no?"

"THEN CALL HER YOU IDIOT."

By now Sadie was in the drivers seat and I slid in after her while calling Zia.

Nothing.

It went straight to voicemail.

"Urgh!" I was so frustrated, I almost threw my phone away.

Sadie pulled up to Zis's flat and dragged me up.

She pulled me inside and practically threw me on the couch.

"OK, When did you last see her?"

I tried to remember.

"Well, I went to meet Todd and the rest, while she went to this group of girls... One had this crazy red hair-"

Sadie gave me a name. "Phyris Brown. Pale skin, black eyes?"

I nodded. "And um.. this blonde, with a ton of make up-":

Sads jumped in. " Indiana Blue Rachael. Dude, she crushes on you."

I shot her a weird look. "And, this chick.. tan skin, black hair, brown eyes I think? "

Sadie nodded. "Danielle. That all?"

I nodded . "Yup."

Sads nodded. "Lemme call them and ask them."

I went to make us coffee, but I was immediately struck with another memory of Zia.

_I came inside and we went to the kitchen. Zia's mom was on the phone with someone. When she saw us, she looked pointingly to the counter. 2 mugs of coffee were kept. Zia took them and whispered to me to follow her._

_We went and sat on the balcony. It was one of my favorite places. I cleared my throat and went "Your moms nice."_

_Zia snorted. "You haven't even met her."_

_I smiled. "Ok, -Pants. Your mom seems nice."_

_Zia laughed. I liked her laugh. "Well, your opinion. I think she looks really... business-like, ya know?"_

_We drank the coffee and played 20 questions._

Sadie gently pressed a tissue to my face and I realized I was crying.

I sniffled and wordlessly gave her a cup of coffee.

Sadie smiled sadly at me.

"Phyris and Danielle have no idea, but Indiana, and this girl Eleanor, who was with Danielle , saw her."

I smiled. "Great! Any more information?"

Sadie hesitated.

"Indiana wants to meet us right now at the coffee shop. Eleanor is a model, and she has a shoot right now, but shes free in the afternoon."

I nodded. "Lets go."

~ At Le Coffee Shop~

As I walked in, another memory hit me.

_Anyways, after school Zia said she had to go and get some books from the library, so she told me to go ahead to the cafe. So i went to Costa Rico and sat there waiting for Zia._

_I mean, everywhere i went there were couples kissing, couples holding hands, couples walking around. It was as if everyone was trying to rub in the fact that i had no guts to ask Zia to be mine. _

_Well, to hell with them._

_I mean, it was too early for me to be in love with Zia, right? Right?_

_Oh God, save me._

_Before i could start torturing myself, Zia came in._

_She looked REALLY pretty, even though it was clear she made no attempt to look good. We ordered our coffee and talked about random things._

_Right in the middle of our discussion of how unicorns were born (Zia said they were born like horses, but i thought they were born in eggs.), i got a Facebook notification._

_When i checked it, i saw it was an invitation to a party at Jason's house._

I gritted my teeth.

It was all because of that stupid party that the love of my life was missing.

Sads gently rubbed my back and gestured towards a table.

I saw Indiana Blue sitting alone. I took a deep breath. Now or Never.

Wnet we went closer, I saw Indiana Blue was quite pretty.

Of Course, her beauty was nothing compared to my Zia's.

Focus, Carter!

Indiana had blonde hair, sapphire blue eyes so bright they had to be contacts, a ton of make-up, a very short pair of short shorts, and a t-shirt that left half her stomach exposed. She purred when she saw me and as soon as I sat down she drew circles on my thighs.

I again gritted my teeth and Sadie thankfully went,

"Inds, when did you last see Zia?"

Something like hatred flashed across Indiana's face, and she spoke.

"Who?"

I cut in . "Zia. Zia Rashid. Black hair, golden eyes, very beautiful..."

I saw Sadie look... smug? Then I saw Indiana look... well, not very pleasant.

Then I rememberd, Indiana had a crush on me.

Oh, Shitx.

Indiana shook her head. "Oh, her. Yeah, she was dancing with some guy. She was pretty much wasted."

I wasn't angry. Zia was drunk, and people do stupid things when they're drunk.

Right?

Indiana saw the look on my face and went,

"Aw, come on. Carter, I am so much better than that ******."

I look at her. Sadie gasped and said,

"What did you call her?"

Indiana shrugged. " A *******"

I was about to punch her, but Sadie held me tight and told Indiana,

"Inds, one day you're gonna choke on the shit you speak."

And then we walked out.

Like bosses. B)

I was so dejected and angry, I kept on moaning.

Sadie suddenly snapped. "Look, Carter, shut up. I know shes the love of your life or whatever, but shes my best friend since Kindergarden. Be quite, Eleanor should be here any moment."

I felt guilty. I was so upset about myself, I forgot how hard this must be for Sadie.

Before I could apologize, I saw a petite brunette come towards us.

She smiled as she took a sip of her starbucks fro-cap.

"Hey. Im Eleanor Calder, and you must be Sadie and Carter, right?"

We both nodded. Sadie spoke out in a rush.

"Do you know where Zia is?"

Eleanor grimaced. "Well, its actually a long story."

I shrugged. "We have time."

Eleanor sighed. "OK. Do you know what Zia's father does?"

I shook my head, but Sads nodded.

Eleanor continued. "He has his business. His rival's brother, who is called Jack, is in a gang. I think the gang kidnapped your girlfriend."

I sucked in air.

Eleanor continued. " Don't worry, the gang only does drugs. Nothing else. They keep her well fed and all, demand a ransom and then let her go."

Sads shook her head. "How do you know all this? And what exactly happened last night?"

Eleanor took another sip. "My brother is in the police. I read the file. And last night.. well, I was pretty drunk too, but... Zia was the girl in the black dress, right?"

We both nodded. Eleanor nodded slowly and went, " So, anyways, she drank a lot, and then began dancing. This guy went behind her, and I thought nothing of it. But then he led her away, she followed, and when he nodded at someone I got suspicious. I tried to follow him, but I was so drunk..well, I was too late. They had gone."

I almost hugged Eleanor.

"I love you so much, thank you!"

Sads had to pry me off Eleanor.

Ekeanor simply giggled and hugged me back.

"Well, my boyfriend's waiting. Gotta go! It was nice meeting you guys, and I hope you find her soon enough."

Sadei interrupted my happy moment.

"Wait! Do you have any idea where she might be?"

Eleanor bit her lip. "Well, maybe this warehouse outside town. Or maybe that big, black miny mansion in Brockland Ville. Just guesses."

Thank God for Eleanor.

I have to save Zia, even if I die trying.

Zia's POV

I woke up on... a king sized bed?

Where was I ?

I groaned, my head hurting terribly. I saw an asprin on the bedside table so I took it. I immediately felt better, and I paid attention to my surroundings. I was in a huge room, probably in a rich person's house.

Whose house?

Maybe one of my friends had taken me home with them.

I looked at my body to see I was in a very large t-shirt, and a pair of sweatpants. Who changed my clothes? And who-

I heard voices coming from downstairs.

My breath caught in my throat.

None of my friends had deep ,raspy voices.

The door swung open and a man with a huge gun came in.

He grinned, took aim, and I screamed.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

A/N Boohoo! Almost over L

Carter's POV

I dragged my feet up to Brockland Ville. The warehouse, had, in fact been empty, and Sadie had to go and meet up with someone- no, not in that way- so I went to the mini-mansion by myself. I stopped and looked at the towering, grey, dull mansion. It looked abandoned, and I went around it. I saw nothing, so I was about to leave when I heard a scream.

My head shot up.

That Scream! It belonged to Zia!

All of a sudden my heart began thumping so hard in my chest. My eyes were more alert, and I almost flew to the window from where the scream had come. I saw a tree nearby, and began to climb.

Zia's POV

Another man came in, and he hit the man with the gun.

"Quit scarin' the girl. 'N don't you dare shoot her. We'll need her alive for the money, ya hear me?"

The gun-man grunted and said,

"Stay outta this, O'Shea."

The other man, supposingly O'Shea, growled and hit him again.

"Im the boss, 'n you gotta listen to me, ya understand? Now get going, Rosen."

Rosen sulked and left the room, and the other man, the "boss" turned to me.

"Now, girly, no need to be scared. Ill getcha some food. You'll be hungry,ay?"

Another woman came in with a tray full of set it on my bed.

I was shocked. What kind of kidnappers were they?

The woman quietly left and the boss watched me eat.

"Now, we have a couple questions for you,kid."

I nodded. What else could I do?

"Tell me about your father."

I swallowed.

"We last met about 7 years ago. Hes always busy. I haven't talked to him in the past 5 years."

He tsked. "And your mommy?"

I was close to tears. "I have no idea,I talked to her a few weeks ago."

The man came closer. I hugged myself.

"What did she say? Temme everything!"

I swallowed the lump in my throat. "N-N-Nothing. She was busy on her phone."

The man scowled. "You know what, girly? Your daddy? He's my brothers Rival."

I was so scared, so this was my fathers fault!

The man continued. "Your daddy... I told Kyle! I told him not to go 'ere. Did he listen? No, that *badword* went 'ere. Then Julie..."

He babbled off a list of names that made no sense to me. About 5 more guys entered, and I trembled.

One of them grinned and went, "Ay, boss. Lemme have some 'un with her."

Boss hit him and blood flew out his nose.

This was certainly a vicious kind.

Anyways, still arguing, they stomped downstairs, One of them pausing to glare at me.

I took a shaky breath and convinced myself Carter would save me.

Suddenly, I heard a thump outside, and almost screamed again. Then a very familiar face appeared and I flew over to the window and unlocked it. Carter grinned at me, and I hugged the life out of him. We both stayed like that, in each other's arms for a while. Then we awkwardly let go , and Carter scratched his neck.

I was so happy, I pulled him up, and told him that we had to escape. FAST.

Carter just looked at me, as if he couldn't believe I was alive. I gently smacked his head, and he grinned sheepishly. We both ran to the door and peeked out. No one was there. We looked at each other and I took a deep breath. Now or Never.

Carter's POV

OMG, I was so glad Zia was alive. She looked so pretty, in that...

Focus, Carter!

Right, so, um, we crept down the stairs, and everything was going well. We reached the front door,and were about to go outside when we heard a deep drawl.

"Going some'ere?""

We froze.

Then, almost in slow motion, we turned around.

A man was standing there, one hand on his holister, and the other on his waist.

Oooh, Savvy.

Anyways, I look at Zia from the cornor of my eye.

She met my gaze, thyen looked at a door. I got the message, and in,

3

2

1

We ran towards it, knocking the man out of our way.

"Hurry up, you lazy idiots! Shes getting' away!"

We both knew we had a matter of seconds.

After running for about a few minutes, we could hear footsteps behind us.

"There they are! Hurry!"

My breath caught in my throat and I squeezed Zia's hand tighter.

She squeezed it back, and we ran into an empty room.

I didn't notice the black object they had thrown in.

I locked the door, and Zia got a chair and pushed it against it.

We were quiet for a moment.

Something was wrong, but I couldn't palce a finger on what,exactly.

Suddenly Zia gasped.

"Why aren't they trying to open the door?"

Suddenly it felt as if my world had fallen apart.

I noticed the ticking of a black object near my feet.

Zia noticed too.

Her eyes widened, and she dived for it.

She held it up, tears already streaming down her face.

"30 seconds, Carter. 30!"

She sobbed, and I held her close.

27.

"Shh.. Don't worry."

But how could she not?

25.

I took a shaky breath and kissed her hair.

24.

Truly Madly Deeply began playing somewhere far off.

23.

"Zia, Truly, madly, deeply, I am  
Foolishly, completely falling  
And somehow you kicked all my walls in  
So baby, say you'll always keep me  
Truly, madly, crazy, deeply in love with you  
In love with you "

I spoke in sync with the 5 guys.

10.

She looked up at me, tears in her golden eyes.

9.

"I love you too, Carter. I always have."

7.

She kissed me and I felt sparks, fireworks, bombs (excuse the pun) and it felt... amazing.

_Like all those days and weeks and months I tried to steal a kiss  
And all those sleepless nights and daydreams where I pictured this,  
I'm just the underdog who finally got the girl  
And I am not ashamed to tell it to the world_

3.

I heard the distant sound of sirens.

2.

Someone banging on the door.

1.

Darkness.

Screams.

Pain.


	10. Chapter 10

Epilouge/ Chapter 10

A/N this has been an amazing journey, and ... well, I know you msut be dying to know what happens next, so ill save this speech for later!

Zia laughed as Carter ran around the backyard , chasing their little daughter.  
Safaa Kane had been born on 3 June, and she been a blessing for both of them.  
Her sister-in-law, Sadie Kane, came up behind her and tsked as she ran her hand over a scar on Zia's arm.  
"It's never going to go away, is it?"  
Zia shook her head.  
"Nope, but I don't mind."  
The scar was part of her. It reminded her of good, and bad times. She had gotten it.. when, well, she was kidnapped. Carter had come to rescue her, but they got blown by a bomb.  
They escaped with minor injuries, but Zia and Carter each had a scar, on their arm and leg respectively.  
Carter had caught up with Safaa, and now she was playing with Sadie's daughter, Gemma Stone.  
Carter slipped his arm around his wife's waist, and she snuggled up to him.  
Sadie pulled a face. "Keep it PG!"  
Everyone laughed. It was good to know that even after all these years, people were the same.  
Well, you must be wondering what happened exactly.  
After Carter rescued Zia, they were a couple.  
They got married at 18, and Safaa was born after 2 years. Zia is currently in her fourth month. She is going to have twins (A/N OMG I wrote kids instead of twins and you must know how weird that would have sounded! ) this time.  
Sadie married Walt when they were 19 and 20. They had two kids, Gemma Stone and Harold "Harry" Stone.  
Sadie chose the names.  
Carter started his own business, and became quite rich. Zia is a teacher in Kindergarden. She loves kids. Sadie owns a hair salon, while Walt plays for the country. Zia's parents died a few years ago in a train accident.  
Zia couldn't have cared less.  
After all, it is difficult to love people who've basically abandoned you your entire life.  
Carter and Sadie's dad retired, and lives in Brooklyn, in a cosy house.  
Safaa Kane has her mother's looks- black hair, golden eyes, and fair skin. She completely takes on her father when it comes to behaviour, though.  
Gemma Stone has slightly tanned skin, blue eyes, and black curly hair. Her brother harry has a mass of curls, and blueish- greenish eyes. Safaa and Gemma are 6, while Harry is just 3.  
Anyways, back to present.  
Zia sat to have dinner, carefully placing a hand of her belly. She had been having cravings for sausages like crazy, but tonight she was willing to have dinner with the rest of them. Walt, who was a brilliant cook at heart, had made dinner.  
Sadie had attacked it like a vicious animal, while the kids looked for hidden vegetables. Zia ate every mouthful, and even Carter, always the fussy eater ate everything.  
Sadie and Walt left with their kids after a few round of Monopoly, and after that it was just Zia, Carter, and Safaa.  
Carter shooed Safaa off to bed, and then cuddled up to his wife as she switched on the telly.  
He lightly kissed her neck, and she squirmed.  
"Carter! Im trying to watch the Big Bang Theory!"  
Carter shrugged innocently.  
"I just wanted to tell you something..."  
Zia shook her head. "What?"  
Carter pulled her even closer.  
"I, Carter Julius Kane, am-"  
He was cut off by 5 guys singing.  
Truly, madly, deeply, I am  
Foolishly, completely falling  
And somehow you kicked all my walls in  
So baby, say you'll always keep me  
Truly, madly, crazy, deeply in love with you  
In love with you

Zia and Carter looked at each other and burst out laughing. Zia smiled against Carters chest.  
"That's our song, isn't it?"  
Carter remembered their first date, the bombing, and now...  
He smiled too. "Yes, Yes it is."  
They both kissed, and at that moment, both of them were Truly Madly Deeply in love with each other.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ THE END~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
My speech  
This has been an awesome experience, and we cannot thank all the readers enough. We love you all.  
Extra Thanks to LolMeToDeath, who has always supported us. Thanks, bro!  
Our Best friend, Pungi, Dude, you've always supported us, and its because of you we've come this far.  
And all those who reviewed. We love you!  
This has been an awesome, amaZAYN, trip, and well, we wont forget this. 46 MS-Word pages, 9,000 words, and 2 aweosme brains, along with all your support has made Truly Madly Deeply.  
Again, thanks.  
And remember fellow directioners, just PM us if you need to fangirl!  
Actually, any of you can PM us, we love making new friends.


End file.
